Hisoka
by Adicted69
Summary: SasuSaku. We're keeping a secret from our closest friends the people we trust with our lives but secrets alwasy come out in the end. Sakura's POV.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

I groaned as I heard a knock on the door I really wasn't in the mood and was looking forward to my night alone relaxing its stressful teaching at the academy, especially when Naruto's spawn is in your class. Yes I do mean spawn. I would have hoped they'd turn out like Hinata but no they just had to be loud blurs of blond.

Lifting myself off the comfortable sofa I carefully tiptoed past the closed door on my right avoiding the squeaky floorboard and at the same catching a glimpse of my pink hair and pale skin in the mirror, not to everyone's taste but defiantly to some.

I opened the door revealing a slightly worn out looking Sasuke. The light on my veranda making the bluish tint in his hair stand out more than usual against his pale skin. 'Sasuke?' I questioned trying to recall the days of the week, it was Friday... he shouldn't be here until tomorrow. Then I caught sight of a rather large wound on his arm staining his white shirt a deep crimson, he must want to be healed I concluded.

He stepped in and closed the door before turning to me and cupping my face with hands he kissed me gently biting on the bottom of my lip as though begging for entrance. I complied and massaged his tongue with my own. He picked me up so that my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck, his mouth moving from my own to my neck were he sucked at the skin gently biting it marking me as his.

Slowly but inevitably we moved towards the open door next to the closed one, my bedroom, shedding our clothes as we went. First went my amaranth coloured tank top, then his white (complete with a blood stained sleeve) shirt at this point we reached my bed. I don't have much need for a bra and so my upper half was already exposed.

Sasuke dropped me onto the crisp white sheets and took one full sweeping gaze of me lying half exposed before slowly climbing on top of me. He licked my left nipple slowly in a circular motion teasing it with his teeth while kneading the other between his thumb and forefinger before changing.

He heard me let out a small moan and I felt him grin against my pale flesh and slowly move down trailing his lips across my stomach while hooking his thumbs into the sides of my black shorts and pulling them down roughly revealing that I also don't wear any other kind of underwear also as Sasuke feels it 'gets in the way'. My eyes connected with his as he slowly removed his own black pants the whole we didn't break eye contact until he lowered his head and parted my legs inserting two fingers into my moist vagina and slowly began to slide them in and out taking care to brush my g-spot with every motion. I closed my eyes reviling in the pleasure that was slowly taking over. With his thumb he began to rub my clitoris, gasping I opened my eyes to see him staring at my face but continually pumping me with his fingers I held his gaze as slowly I was being pushed closer and closer to the brink of an orgasm, it was so close, I was about to feel the immense explosion that would over take me, but then he stopped and removed his fingers.

I moaned in disagreement my eyes defiantly showing anger at being so wound up and not allowed my release, He smirked. Sasuke placed each of his hands on my hips and thrust into me burying himself completely before leaning his head down and whispering in my ear 'my turn' I cried out his name as the sensation began to build up again. He kissed me trying to muffle my cries while ramming me animalisticly, a metallic taste entered my mouth and I began to realise I bit him a little too hard in my bliss. Finally I came and him a few seconds later after feeling me contract around him.

He lied on top of me for a while regaining his breath our foreheads touching and I panted beneath him. 'So that's your version on hello' I said between breaths, 'hn' was the only reply I received but I grinned knowing what he really meant. He kissed my lips softly before rolling off me and pulling me to him. We lay on our sides his lips brushing the crook of my neck and his arms around my waist hugging my tightly to him.

We lied together for an hour or so before he detangled himself from me and sat up eyes darting around the room in search of his clothes, I sighed and followed suit. 'Going home?' I asked while putting my clothes back on, already knowing the answer, it always ends like this. Sasuke turned to me with a pained expression 'I'm sorry' he uttered softly before turning to walk out the bedroom door. 'Before you go do you want to-' I started to ask but he cut me off 'Yes' he answered, it was always his answer and as always it brought a small smile to my face.

I walked passed him now fully clothed and gently opened the closed door to the room next door, Sasuke was so close to me I could almost feel his breath on the back of my neck, he couldn't wait but he would never say that out loud, but I knew.

I approached the white crib and bent down taking care to pick up the small 8 month old baby it contained. Thankfully he hadn't been cursed to be a boy with pink hair he had his father's black hair that stuck out at every angle. Sasukes usual serious expression relaxed and softened as I carefully handed over our son. As Sasuke held him his emerald eyes fluttered open in protest at being woken from his sleep but he gurgled when he saw his father's face looking down on him with a smile. 'Goodnight Hisoka' Sasuke whispered into our Childs ear before gently placing him back into the crib and covering him with the blanket.

Slowly we crept out of the room so that he would drift back to sleep. I opened the door and stepped aside for him to leave he bent down and cupped his hands around my face for the second time that night and kissed me softly on the lips, noticing my sad expression he sighed and said 'I'll be back tomorrow' turning to walk out the door he paused and muttered 'someday I won't have to keep leaving you' then he continued. Sighing I closed the door, so much for a quiet night. Pausing on my way to bed in the doorway of my son's room I watched the small bundle kick in his sleep and I smiled sadly.

Damn I wish Sasuke would leave his wife.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who wanted me to continue it, I am and all your questions will be answered soon in this chapter. 

Also sorry this took so long but I've been working on my book. Plus until I checked my email which I don't do often I didn't realise that quite a few people read it and so I have to say please review :P

Sorry but I have to do a couple of flashbacks in this chapter for the story to make sense even though I hate writing flashbacks, but this is the only way I can think for it to make sense to everyone who is not in my mind so sorry its gonna kinda suck but after I've got this out of the way it will all make sense and i can continue with the good bit of the story. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked back through the village from the training grouds clad in my shinobi gear on the way to Naruto and Hinata's house to get Hisoka. Glancing at the time on my watch I increased my pace slightly as I was running late, rounding the corner I collided with someone and tumbled to the floor. 'Kami watch were you going how you ever became a shinobi ill never know' I heard a familiar voice snarl at me, inwardly sighing I slowly looked up at the 2 figures standing over me one was a awkward looking Sasuke and the other was his wife, Karin.

Flashback

So team 7 back together I thought with a huge smile plastered across my face as I sat with Naruto and Kakashi waiting for Sasuke at Ichiraku Ramen. 6 years it's been since I've seen him and I feel just like I did when I was 12 on the inside but the adult in me is slapping the 12 year old me and telling me to pull it together, he is after all just a man, and a fairly complicated one at that.

'Sakura I never thought I'd have to tell you to sit still and not Naruto' Kakashi said his drowsy eye barley moving to look over the top of his Icha Icha tactics book to glance me over, I could tell he was grinning beneath his mask. 'Yeah Sakura you've barely touched your ramen' Naruto said looking longingly at my bowl of half eaten ramen 'Sorry I guess I'm just kind of nervous' I replied smile still firmly stuck on my face I pushed the bowl towards him 'here finish it I'm not really Hungary anyways'. 'Thanks Sakura' Naruto said looking at the ramen like he might make love to it right then and there.

'Sakura' I heard a voice behind me say my name softly, finally the moment I've waited for since I woke up on a bench 8 years ago after trying my best to stop him, which at the time wasn't worth much. I turned around slowly and looked him over taking in every part of him, Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha's missing Nin. He hadn't changed much his hair was still its inky black blue colour in the same style but slightly longer and his eyes were still like black smouldering coal staring back into mine. As I gazed at him absorbing his appearance into my memory one major thing had changed, he now seemed to have an extra appendage stuck to his arm, my emerald eyes roamed over the red hair woman that seemed glued to his side. 'SASUKE' Naruto shouted jumping up from his stool still holding the bowl of ramen embracing Sasuke into a hug that clearly made him uncomfortable and the women beside him look furious. Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he released him and gave Kakashi a slight nod.

'This is Karin' Sasuke said giving me a momentary glance 'my wife'. Well that felt like being hit by Tsunade's chakra enhanced punch.

End Flashback

'Shut it Karin' Sasuke growled at her as he bent down slightly offering his hand out to me, I grabbed it and was immediately hoisted to my feet. 'Sorry Sasuke I'm in a rush to get Hisoka' I explained hurriedly, as usual at the mention of his son Sasuke's eyes softened a little and he replied 'its fine you should probably get going'. I started walking away only to hear Karin start one of her little bitches she does every now and again when she thinks no one is listening. 'Why help her Sasuke-kun I mean she ran into you, why would you want to touch a whore like her anyway, her child has no father she probably doesn't even know whose it is she's probably slept with half of Konoha as it is.' I gritted my teeth and kept walking tempted to turn around and kick her arse, call me a bitch but I get some solace in knowing that her _husband_ was in my bed last night, will be again tonight, that he's also the father of this _whores_ baby and he truly hates her.

Flashback

Well I never imagined Sake was this good, I know Tsunade drinks it all the time but I never knew it was this good. Kakashi sat to the left of me and Sasuke and Naruto to the right, the drink seemed to be affecting them as much as it was me. Kakashi and I had been in a deep slurred conversation about Icha Icha Paradise, yes I to have a secret perverted side, while Sasuke and Naruto traded stories of what had happened over the past few years to each of them, well rather they tried to outdo the other with outrageous claims that became wilder the more sake they drunk, during the sitting I heard Naruto claim that he took on every shinobi in Amegakure and won to which Sasuke replied that he Slept with every woman in Iwagakure. Unfortunately for me Kakashi seemed to have fallen asleep at the bar during our "conversation" clutching a copy of said book and so I was reduced to attempting to decipher the drunken conversation that Sasuke and Naruto had fallen into. 'I don't get it you seem to hate her and I don't blame you she's not exactly the nicest person ever' Naruto questioned between hiccups, 'nice? She's the fucking ice queen, besides I'm not with her because I want to be' Sasuke replied. Now that caught my undivided attention. 'She told me she was pregnant and it was mine so I did the decent thing and married her, but she lied to me and now I'm stuck with her'. 'you slept with her voluntarily' Naruto asked disbelievingly, 'well one minuet I was in a bar trying to get some information then I had a few drinks and woke up in a bed with the witch' Sasuke answered looking slightly disgusted. The power sake.

End Flashback

I arrived at Naruto and Hinata's house only to be greeted by my two most _interesting_ students, is the nicest phrase I can think of to use. 'Hi aunt Sakura sensei' the chorused together. 'Hi Maki, Tamotsu, is your mum and dad in?' I asked looking at the twins. You could tell they were Naruto's children both were short with spiky bright blonde hair, Maki's was slightly longer and looked more tamed then her brothers and both also had their mothers pale white Byakugan eyes. Sadly for me they both also inherited their father's loud personality and passion for pranks. 'Yeah there inside, we'll take you' they both shouted excitedly grabbing one of my hands each and dragged me through the front door out to the atrium and into the living room. 'Uh hi Sakura' Naruto said looking slightly confused at my sudden bursting into the room. 'Sorry Naruto' I giggled 'I just came to get Hisoka'.

Later at home I sat on the floor while I let Hisoka crawl around the living room with the TV on in the background, some quiz show or whatever I wasn't really paying attention when I heard knocking at the door. I smiled and picked up Hisoka who gave me a look of disagreement and struggled to get out of my arms, 'look I know your an Uchiha but that doesn't mean you're going to get your way' I said still smiling to my son who I'm pretty sure gave a good copy of his father's infamous frown. I opened the door revealing a dishevelled looking Sasuke 'training?' I asked raising an eyebrow, 'you know me to well, Someday the looser might do better than me' he grinned then reached out his arms taking Hisoka from me. It's a really strange image to see someone covered in dirt and blood with an array of weapons on them and then see that there holding a baby and they have a peaceful smile in place of a usual smirk. With Sasuke its even stranger because the only time I see that smile on his face is times like these, when we are alone as your oddly arranged little family and I wish it could be all the time but it can't.

Sorry to make you suffer through that but now I've got the flashback information about Karin out the way I can get on with the real story. And just to clarify I don't hate Karin I'm not even that far into Shippuden to know what she's like so this is all based on stuff I've read from other fanfics and random stuff on the net.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update this but I wanted to watch and read Naruto up to wear it has gotten to and now I have I think I can write it a lot more accurately, so I'm going to make changes to what I've already written as I've changed my mind about a few things but I will be updating more often now don't worry though the main plot isn't changing just a few characters positions, but i won't spoil who.


End file.
